Rien ne nous quitte vraiment
by Bubus49
Summary: Les fantômes du passé hantent Pétunia depuis longtemps. Vernon réussi à tout oublier, mais Pétunia sait. Elle sait que... Rien ne nous quitte vraiment...


Nous voilà au "Quartier Général de l'Ordre" comme l'appelle ses monstres. Ces sorciers. Et pourtant, ils nous aident. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais au fond... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma pauvre Pétunia? Ce sont des monstres, point final. Ils sont comme ma soeur, des malades mentaux aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Mais peut-être qu'au fond... Non Pétunia. Mais peut-être que... LA F... Ne t'emporte pas Pétunia. Zen... Mais, même Dudley a accepté les sorciers. Alors pourquoi pas moi? Je ne suis pas obligée d'être comme Vernon. Je peux accepter les sorciers et leur nature. Si mon Dudlynouchet était un sorcier, j'aurais accepté sa nature. Harry a sauvé mon fils, Harry est mon neveu. Il est de mon devoir de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il est! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai traité comme j'ai traité Lily, ma propre soeur.

La femme qui est venu nous chercher, Hestia Jones je crois, nous montre nos chambres. Elles sont assez belles. Propres. Au moins, ce n'est pas un trou à rats.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose peut-être? Ou vous voulez boire?, demanda la femme.

-Non merci!, dit Vernon.

-Moi je boirais ben quelque chose..., dit Dudley.

Vernon lui lance un regard noir. J'en lance un autre à Vernon. Si mon fils a envie de boire, qu'il boit! Ils ne vont pas nous tuer s'ils veulent nous protéger!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais boire?

-Vous avez du jus d'orange?

-Naturellement. DEDALUS! BOUGE TON DERRIERE ET RAMÈNE UN JUS D'ORANGE POUR LE PETIT AVANT QUE JE T'ENVOIE À TU-SAIS-QUI!

Je sursaute. Tu-Sais-Qui? C'est pas le Mage Noir là? Celui qui veut tuer Harry? Celui qui a tué Lily et James?

-Voilà le jus!, dit l'homme.

-Merci., murmura Dudley.

-Euh... Madame Jones?, risquais-je.

-Oui?, me répond-elle.

-Puis-je visiter la maison? Seule.

-Bien sûr. Comme vous voulez., dit-elle, légèrement déboussolée.

Je lui souris et commence à visiter la maison. Elle est pleine de bibelots et autres choses magiques. C'est fascinant. Il y a ces livres qu'avait Lily. Ces livres de magie. Lentement, j'en pris un et lu le titre:

L'Histoire de Poudlard

Le titre était dorée et la couverture en cuir. Et il était gros. Très gros. Lourd, gros et sûrement très intéressant. Mais je le lirai plus tard. J'aurais tout le temps pour cela. Je continue ma visite en regardant un peu partout. Les pièces ne se différencient pratiquement pas, sauf la cuisine et la salle de bain. Il y a beaucoup de ces bestioles qui n'arrêtaient pas de nous hanter. Ces chouettes. Elles n'ont pas l'air si méchante... J'en caresse une. Elle commence à gentiment me mordiller le doigt. J'aurais tellement aimé être une sorcière. Avoir tout ses pouvoirs magiques. L'immensité des choses que je pourrais faire! Et pourtant c'est Lily qui était celle que je voulais être. Je voudrais avoir la même chance qu'elle. D'un coup de baguette je pourrais nettoyer la maison! J'aurais pu saboter les choses précieuses des gens que je n'aime pas. J'aurais pu voir Poudlard, rencontrer le Directeur. Albus Dumbledore. Il est mort. C'est Harry qui l'a dit. Il est mort tué par un de ses employés. Ce Severus Rogue! Je savais depuis toujours que c'était un être maléfique. depuis qu'il a osé s'approcher de Lily j'ai su qu'il était fait pour tuer et torturer. Je reporte mon attention sur la chouette, la caresse et m'en vais vers le jardin.

Dans le jardin, il y a beaucoup de fleurs. La majorité ressemble à celles qu'il y avait dans le jardin de mes parents. Je me rappelle quand Lily se balançait super haut et retombait sans rien se casser! C'était magnifique... Mais ce Rogue a dut intervenir dans nos vies et puis voilà! Il m'a monté contre Lily! Et puis pourquoi je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant? Ca m'énerve! Je ferais mieux de rentrer sous le risque de détruire des fleurs...

Dans ma "nouvelle" maison, je rentre doucement dans le salon. Mais ma colère ne s'est pas calmée. Et accidentellement, je renverse accidentellement une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouve des photos. Il y a beaucoup de personnes. Mais la première que je remarque automatiquement est Lily. À côté d'elle James. Il y a aussi Dumbledore, un homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup, le demi-géant qui est venu chercher Harry, un homme bizarre avec un oeil mécanique, la femme et l'homme qui sont venu nous chercher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, et ce Severus Rogue et même Mme Figg. Je regarde au dos de la photo et vois:

L'Ordre du Phénix des années 70

Lily faisait parti de l'Ordre?! Là, je suis choquée. Elle risquait sa vie pour le bien d'une infinité de personnes, dont moi et ma famille? Et... Et... Et? Et quoi Pétunia? Tu n'avais qu'à mieux respecter ta soeur! Maintenant, c'est trop tard! Et tu n'as même pas eu le cran de respecter son fils! Oui, c'est le mot exact, le cran. Je suis un lâche. une poltronne, une femme mesquine qui ne pense qu'à elle et qui est complètement nulle! Nulle dans le fait d'être une soeur, une dans le fait d'être une tante! Pétunia arrête de dramatiser! Ce qui est fait est fait et tu ne peux rien changer. Les dés ont été jetés, le jeu continue quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un jeu qui se joue sur le sort d'un milliard de personnes. Ce jeu porte le nom de destin. Ce sont la vie et la mort qui y jouent, et c'est la mort qui gagne à chaque fois. Mais la vie continue à se battre... Et le sort de ma Lily l'a conduit jusqu'à la mort. Si seulement je pourrais revenir en arrière...

Mais on ne revient jamais en arrière.

Ce qui est bien dommage. Ce serait fabuleux si je pouvais tout recommencer à zéro, j'aurais pus être une meilleure soeur que je ne l'étais. les sorciers le peuvent. Mais seulement de quelques heures. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la traiter de monstre? C'est plutôt moi le monstre. Mais pourquoi?

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Je me tourne vers la provenance de cette voix. Dudley me regarde. Il me regarde comme si je venais de faire quelque chose que personne n'aurait osé faire.

-il ne se passe rien Duddy, rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

Je le regarde. Je touche avec une de mes mains une de mes joues et je sens. Elle est mouillée. pendant tout ce temps où j'ai déversé ma rage, j'ai pleuré sans m'en rendre compte. Je comprends Dudley maintenant. Il ne m'a jamais vut pleurer, c'est pour ça qu'il était étonné.

-Je pleure car... Car j'ai fait des choses que je regrette à présent. Mais ce n'est rien mon chéri.

Il vient dans mes bras en m'enlace. Je l'enlace à mon tour. Ce que ça fait du bien. À quand remonte la dernière fois que je l'ai serré comme ça? À bien trop longtemps je suppose... Je lui offraisdes cadeaux, mais j'oubliais le plus important, l'amour. L'amour que l'on porte a un enfant, l'amour de deux personnes, l'amour tout simplement. C'est tellement simple de donner de l'amour à quelqu'un! Et pourtant des personnes ne savent pas le faire. C'est décidé desormais, je donnerais de l'amour à tout ceux qui en ont besoin! Sans trop d'exessivité bien entendu.

-Euh... Maman? Tu peux me lâcher?, me demande Dudley d'une voix étouffée.

Je dessère lentement mon étreinte. Puis, je souris. Grâce à cette envie d'aider les personnes, ma journée est illuminée. Le bohneur à l'état pur, voilà un des plus beaux cadeaux. J'ai vraiment envie de sourire. Dudley va dans sa nouvelle chambre où on a réussi à installer un ordinateur. On est quand même content.

-Alors, cette nouvelle maison vous plaît-elle?

-Oh oui Mme Jones.

-Appelez-moi donc Hestia! s'exclama la femme.

-D'accord Hestia.

Je lui souris. Nous sommes comme on nous a créé et nous n'y pouvons rien. Ah Lily, si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais! mais je sais que tu me regardes de là-haut et que tu veilles sur ton fils, moi et ma famille. Tu étais toujours tellement gentille et à l'écoute des autres. Tu étais une femme merveilleuse. Je suis contente de t'avoir connu! Les personnes qui ont eu cette chance ont sûrement sentit une chaleur intérieure qui les réchauffait et les réconfortait. Tu seras à jamis dans mon coeur Lily. J'espère que j'ai toujours eu une place dans ton coeur. Car tu l'as eu. Tu ne me quitteras jamais Lily. jamais. Car...

Rien ne nous quitte vraiment...


End file.
